<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Barry like to sneak into Leonard's bed by Goblin_5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881857">Barry like to sneak into Leonard's bed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblin_5/pseuds/Goblin_5'>Goblin_5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comic, Cute, Enemies to Lovers, Leonard Snart Doesn't Know Barry Allen is The Flash, Leonard Snart has Powers, M/M, New 52, Sleepy Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:08:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblin_5/pseuds/Goblin_5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Cold wakes up one night to find the Flash in his bed but he can't figure out why. And it keeps happening.</p><p>Len had his ice powers from the New 52 comics.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Leonard Snart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>257</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Barry like to sneak into Leonard's bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Leonard tried to ignore it but he couldn't avoid the fact that he needed to pee. He squeezed his eyes shut. It was probably close to midnight. Sighing, he opened his eyes, losing the internal debate about going to the bathroom. He moved to get up and stop when he felt a weight next to him.</p><p>Len stilled. How did he not realize the second he woke up that he wasn’t alone? Was he slipping? He nearly jumped out of his skin when he looked over to find a person dressed as the Flash. </p><p>He found it strange. Not that he had fallen asleep next to someone dressed as the Flash given his habit of sleeping with Flash impersonators. Len did it because secretly he wanted to bed the real one but knew it would only happen in his dreams so he would fill the space with people dressed like him. The reason Len found the strange present situation was that he had brought the lookalike to the Rogues’ hideout. He must have been drunker than he thought. Normally he would have been careful to not bring one of them here. The last thing he wanted was a Rogue getting that kind of blackmail on him. </p><p>He got up and walked to the bathroom, might as well deal with one problem at a time. He racked his brain for what happened last night. All he could remember was drinking with the Rogues then heading to bed but that couldn't be right or else there wouldn't be some fake Flash in his bed now. He had to have meant one on his way back. This was weird given that it was the middle of summer and no way near Halloween. Which was Len's usual time to find a bunch of different Flashs and fuck as many as he could? Since a lot of people would dress up as the hero as a joke and find the idea of sleeping with someone dressed as Cold funny, almost none put together that it was the real Cold. So the impersonator must have been full-time, not just someone dressing up for fun.</p><p>Len made his way back to his bedroom, he did almost stub his toe on some project of Alex’s that was left in the hallway. He needs to figure out how to get the guy out of his room without any of the Rogues finding out. So here he was standing in his doorway trying to think up an escape when the guy's phone went off. Not loud enough to wake the whole house but enough to draw the guy out of his slumber. He reached over and looked at the phone. It took the men in red a few seconds to process whatever was on the screen; he then looked up and saw Len in the doorway. His face turned bright red then he vanished from the bed. </p><p>Len barely stopped his jaw from hitting the floor. It wasn’t an impersonator, it was the real thing. Why? Why was the real Flash in Len’s bed? Did they sleep together? If they did Len need to remember last night or he’d never be able to forgive himself. </p><p>Len sat down on the corner of his bed; he needed to know what happened. Did he mistake the real one for a fake and flirt with him? If that’s what happened Len didn’t know how he was going to face the Flash the next time they met. No that could not have happened because the more Len thought about it the more clearly he remembers just walking home last night and not meeting anyone. But if that was the case why the hell did he wake up to the Flash in his bed. Something he had secretly been wishing for a long time. After about an hour Len gave up and just went back to bed.</p><p>He had foolishly thought that the whole night had been a dream or a one time mistake. Well, that is until it happened again a few nights later. By the third time, Len had given up on trying to find out how or why the Flash was there. Len might have also started to cuddle. He was not a cuddle monster like Lisa claimed him to be. He simply was a little touch deprived and maybe he wanted an excuse to come in contact with Scarlet. Len worried the first time he tried that Scarlet would leave, he didn't. In fact, Len would find himself waking up in the morning with the two of them twisted in a nest of blankets and limbs. Len would have stayed that day but he could hear Mick losing his shit at something and if Len didn’t get up to deal with it would get worse. </p><p>It quickly became a nightly thing to have secret cuddle sessions with Scarlet. Honestly, Len was impressed with his ability to sneak into the hideout without any of the Rogues noticing. He had become so used to it he couldn’t fall asleep till the speedster climbed into bed with him. Neither spoke a word about it. They would simply follow what had become their ritual. Len would be on his bed reading a book or looking over plans with the lamp on. By some time, mostly before 10, the Flash would show up in his room. The other would slip out of his boots and take off his gloves. He would then place the boots on what had become his side of the bed then the gloves and his phone would be put on the nightstand. Len had even put a charger for his phone there. He then climbed into the bed, by this time Len had put down his reading material on his nightstand. Len could only imagine how uncomfortable sleeping in his costume might be but didn’t say anything. He worried if he did then the spell that was whatever this was would be broken. Len would reach over and turn off the lamp and move so that he could wrap his arm around the other. Scarlet would usually wrap his legs around Len’s legs. This is what had become they’re ritual. </p><p>Or that is until the Flash suddenly started ghosting him. Not just not showing up at night to sleep but it had been days since Scarlet had shown up to fight the Rogues. No Len was getting stuck dealing with Grampa and the Kid. Len was pissed and worried. He had never really gone out of his way to find out the Flash’s identity. It wasn’t like Scarlet was any less of a speedster when he was out of costume. Len also didn't because he liked the game they played as heroes and villains. But the situation had changed and if the speedster wasn’t going to come to Len then Len would just have to go to him.</p><p>It surprised him that it didn’t even take him more than two hours of searching to piece together that CSI Barry Allen was the Flash. Len hoped it was so easy because of how well he knew the Hero and not that his identity was really that easy to find. </p><p>He carefully crawled into the window of Barry’s apartment. He took the chance to look around. There was dust everywhere. Had he not been home? He made his way around the apartment. It had a modest simple feel but there were knick-knacks on every shelf of his bookcase. He picked up a photo that had a younger Barry with his mom. Next to it, there was a women’s ring, it must have been hers. There also was a single white Lily that had been dying. Len filled a cup with water and poured some onto the soil. On a different shelf, there were his degrees, both high school and bachelors, and pictures of him at both graduations. Len stopped himself from laughing out loud when he found a shelf that had newspaper clippings and items from encounters with the Rogues. </p><p>Len would have kept exploring the space but then Barry walked through the door. He was holding a bag and looked surprised to see Len. Len turned around and lent back onto the bookcase. He watched as the other stepped into the room shutting the door behind him. </p><p>Barry looked at him then sighed, “How long have you known?”</p><p>Len lifted his shoulders in a shrug, “Does it matter?” He didn’t have to know that Len found out today.</p><p>He put the bag down, “I guess not.” He walked over to the sink and started to fill a cup of water.</p><p>“I already watered the Lily.” Barry let out an audible oh then dumped the cup. Len opened his mouth then shut it. He didn't have a plan, he should have come up with a plan as to what he was going to say. It's not like <em>why did you stop sneaking into my room at night </em>would have come off right.  </p><p>Barry walked over to the fridge, “Hungry?”</p><p>“No.” Len crossed his arms.</p><p>Barry shrugged and started making himself a sandwich, “How have things been?”</p><p>“<em>How have things been?” </em> Len wanted to yell ‘I don’t know one day we’re spending every night in the same bed then the next you disappear for a week. Instead, he made his lips into a thin line.</p><p>“Yeah,” Barry must have not picked up on his anger given that his back was to him, “In Central. Or on Earth, I guess,” He turned to look at Len, “Lex didn’t do anything too crazy now that he's president right?”</p><p>“No, he is surprisingly good at it. Wait! What do you mean on Earth?”</p><p>Barry gave him a confused look then said, “Oh shit right. It wasn’t made official. Green Lantern needed some help with a planet so the core League member left to help him.” </p><p>“You’ve been to space?” Barry rubbed the bags under his eyes in response to Len's question. How had Len not noticed them? Shouldn’t his healing have taken care of it?</p><p>“Yeah,” Barry took a bite of his sandwich, “would not recommend. It sounds cool until you realize you're stuck on a ship with your… <em> coworkers? </em> For way too long. And you will think about punching Batman at least five times a day.” </p><p>Len lifted his eyebrows, “Is he that hard to work with?”</p><p>“No,” Barry tilted his head, “It’s more he's a know-it-all dick and sometimes I find myself questioning how anyone could have a child with him.”</p><p>“He has a kid?”</p><p>“Yeah, one of the robins is his kid. Well all of them are kind of his kids but one is his biologically. I don’t know if he has officially adopted the others.”</p><p>“How many of you have kids?”</p><p>“Well Sups had two, one is his actual son that he had with his wife and the other is his half clone that Lex made as some lovechild of the two. That was a whole thing of its own. I have Bart…”</p><p>“You have a kid?”</p><p>“What no… Well not yet, You see Bart is from the future and is my future grandson who has time-traveled back because of reasons and is now stuck in this time. So kind of?” He lifted his shoulders.</p><p>“Why is it never just a simple answer of yes or no?”</p><p>Barry let out a laugh, “Then it would be too easy.” Len joined him in laughing. </p><p>Then Len got up and started walking toward him saying, “I’m too tired to keep up with this, let's just go to bed.” Len then closed his mouth and stopped once he heard what he had just said.</p><p>Barry then walked the rest of the way to Len, “Yes lets,” He placed his head on Len’s shoulder. After a few moments, he grabbed Len’s hand and led him to the bedroom. Both started getting out of their clothes. “Do you want some sweats?” Barry asked as he dug into one of his drawers. </p><p>“That would be nice. I don’t want to find out how uncomfortable sleeping in my costume is.”</p><p>Barry threw a pair at him, “I didn’t really have a choice.” </p><p>Len finished getting change then got in, “Can I ask what led to you randomly climbing into my bed one night.”</p><p>Barry's mouth became a thin line, “My AC broke…” Len made a face at him as if asking him how that got him in a bed next to Len. “It was hot that night. Like it was just too hot to sleep so I went out to Flash,” He waved his hand then said, “And that really did nothing to alleviate the heat. I don't exactly know how but I end up thinking about how after you ended up combined with your Cold gun. Making your whole self colder. I swear I only plan to… I don’t know. Cooldown then leave. I was going to leave without you ever knowing I was there. But then I felt how nice and cold you were and kind of fell asleep.”</p><p>Len laughed he didn’t expect that “And It was so good you came back for more.” Len joked at him.</p><p>Barry frowned at him. He then opened his mouth to say something but then closed it. Len just shook his head and lifted the blanket to invite Barry to get closer. Barry curled up into him, “you're getting cocky.”</p><p>Len gave a hummed response as the two returned to their entangled sleeping form. </p><p>The next thing Len knew is he was being woken up by an alarm. He closed his eyes tighter. He didn’t have any alarms. That was one of the benefits of his lifestyle. No demanded time to be up.</p><p>He heard a groan next to him then the alarm being cut off. Right he had returned to his sleep with Scarlet. The weight of the other returned to being on his chest. </p><p>“Do you have somewhere you need to be.”</p><p>Barry’s arms tighten around him, “No. I just forgot to turn off my work alarm last night. And I had already taken today off.”</p><p>“Shouldn’t you be getting back to work considering how much time you already have taken off.”</p><p>Barry sat up and waited for Len to open his eyes at him, “In my defense, we didn’t know we were returning last night. And…" He made a face, "Do you want me to leave."</p><p>"No!" Len sat up so he was face to face with Barry, "no, I don't want you to leave." He leaned his head forwards so that their foreheads touched.</p><p>Barry then kisses him. It was soft and nice. Len cupped his face and deepened the kiss. They licked and bit at each other's lips. Barry groaned. Len pulled him into his lap. </p><p>The two were well on their way to do more when Barry's stomach growled. Len broke the kiss laughing, "Maybe we should have breakfast."</p><p>Barry nodded, "Yeah, that be nice," he climbed off of Len's lap, "How do you feel about pancakes because I love them. And I've met people who don't and I find it to be hubris. Like how can you not like pancakes."</p><p>Len got up and chuckled, "Truly the worst criminals,"</p><p>Barry caught him in his arms, "I'm telling you I don't know if I can be with someone who doesn't like pancakes." He was smiling up at Len letting him know he was only joking.</p><p>"I only eat the ones with chocolate chips." </p><p>Barry gave a smile that was a thousand volts, "Oh my God, you're perfect." </p><p>"Good," Len said then leaned in for a kiss.</p><p>Barry took off bouncing towards the kitchen and Len found himself thinking that he could get used to this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>